Scarlet Panacea
by Loki Seven
Summary: Prologue. Max Payne just finished his goal. But all that anger is still bottled up inside him. What next?


I do not own Max Payne. I'm damn too lazy to make a game THIS DAMN GOOD.  
  
Thanks for you time reading my fanfic, as I have much joy of writing it, while you are reading it. This is just short prologue, hope you enjoy it.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"And I am aware now of how  
  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
  
One day too late, just as well" 'Fine Again' By Seether.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Scarlet Panacea By Bubs411 Prologue  
  
----------------------------------  
  
BANG  
  
The four letter onomatopoeic word described Max's fate perfectly. A dozen Killer Suits stormed in after a brief command by Nicole Horne. 40, no, 50 was the height of the concrete hierarchy. The massive Aesir 50-story building was the end of an era, while beginning anew in the process. The sky was dark, damp and crowded. The night sky trickled in waterfalls, with a hint of a tsunami  
  
BANG  
  
The pills rattled inside the cylinder, as a dozen killer suits lay dead on the floor. The pills seemed to decrease the pain, however, his body was almost crippled. It was almost beyond an act of God to keep him alive. He was saturated in injuries, while the blood he spilt became dry immediately. He limped towards a helicopter 50 feet away, on the other side. But first, he had to go through another seven Killer Suits to his goal.  
  
BANG  
  
The same sound ringed in his ears. A pathetic Killer Suit tugged beneath his feet. He cried for help, while babbling that he has a family to feed and support by the end of the day. From this scene, Max wisely reloaded all his weaponry, from his dual elites, to his ravaging Uzi duo. Blood was donated freely to the concrete, and still, it thirsted for more.  
  
BANG  
  
Smoke cleared, blood spilled and organs erupted. Max grinned, as he shot again and again, while not forgetting what he came for. He looked onwards to the helicopter, and sighed at the chances of winning. He shoved the last grenade into the M79, and prayed on the trigger. It was a simple game of luck, either he SOMEHOW wins, or he loses, period. He felt omnipotent after the chopper took off. One last smile. "He's got the whole. world, in his hands." Max mumbled.  
  
BANG  
  
The tower flung itself, and collided into the chopper with fierce velocity. Max opened his eyes, to see a mechanical giant burst into flames. His expression faded dramatically, and frowned to simply ignore death. "But not now." He looked up to the sky, as the storm eased her wrath. All his stress seemed to fade to black, but all that anger remained filled to the brim. He questioned himself, why was he still angered? He avenged his daughter and his wife's death, and still, he still wanted to unpack a whole clip into another innocent victim. He sighed, and what was that noise?  
  
BANG  
  
Law, again, revealed his ugly head; Max quietly removed a cigarette and lighter from a Killer Suit's pockets. The Death Stick dangled from his lower lip, and fired it. He deeply breathed in the flames, and enjoyed every millisecond of it.  
  
"Freeze!" "Hands up!"  
  
As SWAT flunkies with MP5s pointed directly at Max's temple, multiple commands of order were thrown in his face, as metal wands were close behind. He slowly raised his hands, and obeyed every single command that they gave him. After all, he still had nothing to lose, but only to gain.  
  
CLICK CLICK  
  
The handcuffs made him twitch, and his multiple arm injuries started to sting even more. He still smiled, as the impossible was done, and this was a small price to pay. His stomach grumbled, his ear twitched and his mind drowsy. He can finally rest in a safe, secure cell. ------------------------------------  
  
".police just successfully arrested Max Payne, however, it was too late to stop him killing a huge number of civilians and trained staff. This rampage leads him on to the killing of Nicole Horne, the President of the Aesir Corporation. Max Payne is convicted of murders in the first and second degrees, and was transferred to a Maximum Security Correcting Facility immediately after his trial. He was sentenced to life, without the possibility of parole. On July 16, in 1515 hours, he is faced with an execution using a lethal injection."  
  
"Onto the weather."  
  
It was a week after Max got arrested, and 2 hours after the trial that judged his future critically. He was stuck at your local Maximum Security Correcting Facility! He was bored, while trying to excite his life by watching the news channel. He was supposed to be executed in 10 days, so American families will be able to sleep easily during the night.  
  
Pfft, Americans.  
  
Pfft, Humans.  
  
"Yo cracker, you're in my seat."  
  
Turn around, look at stomach. hmm. something was wrong. He looked further up and stared blindly at the African-American or 'pimp' as others might say. He was heavily built, stocky, seven feet tall and as normal, egotistic as hell. Max tilted his head, and smirked as he denied his own common sense. He shook his forefinger, and gestured to lower his head to Max's tongue. The giant bended over to hear his reply, and returned with a simple.  
  
"Finder's keepers," Max smartly raised back.  
  
The giant smiled, and after 1.2 seconds, he snapped back with a right hook. Max easily dodged the blow and held his head in a headlock. Max still had a smile on his face, and still refused to wipe it off. The giant struggled, as he used his own weight and his center of gravity against him.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!" The officer shouted.  
  
Max quickly released his grip and immediately made an 'innocent' look. No attention whatsoever was paid to the giant, while he still breathed heavily and looked on to the ever-happy-looking-guy-that-Rockstar-never-bothered-to- fix.  
  
"David, back off!" The officer shouted again.  
  
"Yo, Payne! Phone call from this guy, hurry up and make it snappy." Another officer reminded.  
  
Max quietly rose up and continued to ignore David, and walked off to receive his unexpected care. He sighed, since if he wanted to die, at least he wanted to die like when he was married to his beloved wife. Happy, and painless. He loosely grabbed the phone, and communicated with his beloved one liner.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Surprise surprise, and nice job on the ixnay of the Nicole Horne." He supported.  
  
"Wow thanks, let me give two claps for your support; oh wait, my hands are still cuffed. Too bad for you."  
  
"Okay Max, enough with the fun. You still remember the proposal I gave you?"  
  
Sigh  
  
"Yes, you Russian jerk-off."  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Please submit your opinions, and please R&R on this fanfic. If you want to send me anything, ranging from flames, to fanmail, please, go shove them up your asses and send them to [loki3seven@hotmail.com]. Minus the brackets, of course. 


End file.
